


Lost In Deep Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, Freeform, Gang AU, Gang!AU, Gang!Jack x CafeOwner!Ralph, M/M, Ownership, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Smut, horny ralph, the island never happened, yall cant come for me - except you can and that aight i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The island never happened.Ralph Moved to London, with hopes of starting his own cafe. He meets Jack Merridew ,a gang leader, but whether Jack helps him or crushes him will be all Ralph worries about.(this story seems very cringe with it's story line I know but I really hope it isn't that bad)Please leave feedback in the comments if you can, i would appreciate it. (:
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Corner coffee

Ralph’s life was a cliché; he was from a nuclear family, with a little sister and two, still married, parents. When he reached twenty he moved to London in hopes of pursuing a lifelong dream of being the owner of his own café. His own little corner coffee store, decorated how he liked, open when he liked and that served what he liked.  
He didn’t imagine that this desire to be his own boss would be so difficult, however, when he arrived, alone, in his skeleton of a shop the fact that it would take a lot more discipline, money and effort than Ralph currently had, became very clear. Ralph had moved to London leaving his only friends Peter and Simon behind; Although, Ralph and his friends still actively contacted each other.

  
The days following Ralph’s arrival to London consisted of struggling through every day with a half-empty stomach and enough coffee to any average person a heart attack. But Ralph wasn’t average, he was stronger – mainly due to the constant bullying he got in secondary school. Ralph was from a reasonably small town with only one secondary school, so everyone knew everyone and everything about them. Ralph vividly remembered one encounter he had with one of the boys he had at his school,  
 _He had two more friends (that weren’t Peter or Simon) and their names were Sam n’ Eric. They were a lot different from the trio that Ralph was usually with, mainly because they talked about girls all the time – They tried to prompt Ralph to join their discussion about the females in their class, but Ralph didn’t care much for girls and had no idea why samn’eric cared so much either. After struggling and stuttering to get word out on the subject, the boys shot back,  
“Are you gay or something?”  
“What is wrong with you, Ralph?”_

_They were joking. Ralph thinks so anyway. But that, the thought of Ralph being gay – with boys, was wrong to him. Every Sunday he was reminded of this when his father would rant about how gay people are ruining the country right before they went to church.  
That doesn’t mean Ralph didn’t think about it, he had thought about being with boys before – more than once – but every time he ended the idea with a grimace on his face. _

His café was bustling with people within a month, serving lattes and overpriced sandwiches day in and day out. It began to get slightly boring with that being the only thing in his life, when a gentleman walked in. He didn’t fit the usual crowd that perused coffee shops but not on the way he looked, he looked like a business man, crisp suit and tidy hair but he lacked the sleepy face and glazed over eyes that many office workers tend to have. Instead his face was fresh and his eyes had a certain hunger that stood out to Ralph; Mainly because, most of the time you can piece together what someone craves in life but this man, this man was ambiguous in the way he carried himself and gazed around at the cheap décor in the little coffee shop. He began to approach the fair boy and his face seemed to scrutinize Ralph with some kind of intent hidden behind it.  
“New?” He asked, running his finger along the counter then inspecting the dust that coated his index finger and thumb.  
“Don’t you want to order anything.. uh.. Sir?” Ralph replied trying to choose whether to call the man Sir or not.  
“Not from here,” He shot back inspecting Ralph’s eyes, “I ask again, New?”  
“To what exactly?”

“London, you ditz.”

“Oh.. Uhh.. Yeah.”

The man’s eyebrows rose as he moved his head upward as a sign of recognition, he then changed his stare to be on Ralph’s seemingly frightened face to the chalk-board menu. As he studied the menu Ralph noticed how the man’s cologne wafted to his nose and the way his jawline was pronounced and especially how confident he seemed.  
After all the time he spent deciding what to get, making Ralph wait for him he decided,

“Coffee, black” a vague order which didn’t tell a lot about a person, other than they liked to get to the point. Such a simple order shouldn’t take five whole minutes to decide on. Which made Ralph think, ‘ _Was he doing that on purpose? Was he making sure his cologne reached Ralph? And if so, why? Its not like I’m gay or anything_ ’ Ralph had decided earlier in his life the a boy shouldn’t like a boy, that being gay was _wrong_. This event between Ralph and ‘the man’ had made him think about that part of his life. Where he realised he didn’t care very much about talking to girls, rather boys, and whether they liked him and what they said to him. Surely, that doesn’t make him gay though.  
Anyway, Ralph got the man his hot coffee,  
“Here you go,” He said awkwardly, “careful, It’s hot”  
“I know, Peaches.” He winked and continued “That the point.”

Peaches.

A stranger had just given Ralph a pet name. Strange, don’t you think?  
He was quite an extraordinary man, waltzing into a café with his overwhelming confidence and the way he seemed to make the pit of Ralph’s stomach feel strange, strange in a way that no-one had ever made him feel before. Not like his heart was leaping out of his chest to see what they would say next, not like his brain becoming foggy at the thought of them.

  
\---

It had been around two weeks in total since Ralph's encounter with the man, the man with the sharp jawline, with the tan and freckled skin, with the ,soft-looking, rusty-coloured hair. He had spent a lot of time dreaming about who the man was, and why he seemed so strange, as if he didn't belong with everyone else. Another man, who had arrived at the café earlier than most customers, snapped Ralph out of his dreamy state.   
"Hello, Sir,” The voice had broken the silence - with an accent that couldn’t be pin-pointed to a specific part of England although when you heard it you would notice that it radiated a certain sense of impurity and danger. Ralph had been caught off guard. “Next Thursday, you will close your café for the whole day”  
“I don’t think I will” Ralph replies, shocked that someone has that much confidence to waltz into _his_ cafe and tell _him_ that he’s going to close it.  
“Well, perhaps I can change your mind,” he moved his blazer slightly to reveal a gun, and Ralph could hear muffle yelling – that seemed to be coming from this man’s ear piece.  
“That did _not_ change my mind, but you could sway me with something else.” Ralph said, trying his hardest to be intimidating. The man plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, and stifled through the contents. He _only_ gave ralph £40.  
“ _All_ of it.” He said, continuing with the same gritty tone. The man finally emptied the cash onto the counter discreetly.

Ralph noticed a wrinkled ID in the man’s leather wallet, although he only saw the first name- he saw it clearly; Maurice. At least now he had a name for one of the strange men.

\---

Thursday had finally come, with speculation about what this closure was for; Ralph complied – mainly because of the _‘assistance_ ’ provided with him – and closed the café. He sat. He waited. For three hours, he sat – his eyes on the polished glass of his coffee shop door. Ralph lost track of the time and began to get distracted in his mind, thinking about the original man who came, and whether the two men in the crisp suits were linked, they seemed to have a similar aura, both craving something that Ralph couldn’t read off of their clothes, body language and assets.  
Metallic noises from the door handle being pressed downward to release the latch so the party of well-dressed gentlemen could enter Ralph’s quaint coffee shop. These metallic noises were followed by the crashing of the golden bell above the door. The rusty-haired man, from the beginning, walked up to the messy looking counter.  
“Hello, Peaches”

Peaches. Again. He had said it again.

“I don’t believe I have introduced myself,” He went on, “I’m Merridew, Jack Merridew”  
The shear confidence had made Ralph flustered and struggling to get his words out,  
“What’s your name, Peaches, or do you _want_ me to call you Peaches.” He went on with a certain sense of cockiness in his tone.  
“Ralph, It’s Ralph.”

“Nice to meet you, Ralph, But if you don’t mind I might stick with Peaches.”

He turned back, over to the coffee stained table. At the table were four men – much like Merridew – one was the man who ordered Ralph to close the café for the day.  
One of the men glared in Ralph’s direction that told him he was unwelcome listening to their ‘ _meeting_ ´, the man that owned said glare was immediately scowled at by Merridew, which made him behave rather quickly.

\---

Merridew being in such close proximity to Ralph induced the memory of a certain dream he had in the two weeks after their encounter. This dream in question differed greatly from Ralph’s other, more, common dreams.  
It began hazily – from what Ralph could recount. He remembered Merridew, as he now knew him, in his flat. Merridew was wearing clothes similar to what he wore in the café that day - the difference being that rather than a black suit it was a navy blue one.  
“Come here,” The man said to Ralph, in an authoritative tone, “Sit.” He continued pointing at Ralph’s wooden floor. Once Ralph had complied entirely Merridew continued to speak:  
“Watch me.” Jack said this as he unbuttoned his blazer and followed on by draping it over the back of a chair.  
“I want you to take off your clothes,” He gently said to Ralph. Ralph did, he took off his clothes for the stranger, Merridew.  
As Ralph was sitting again, Merridew circled around him to stop behind him – where he sat and began to touch Ralph’s back. Jack then moved his hands to Ralph’s stomach and began sucking on his neck slightly biting every once in a while. Slyly, his hands slipped to Ralph’s cock. Moving up and down, swiping his thumb across the head – which made Ralph begin shudder and moan. After a short while ralph had come (it was _his_ dream after all).  
He had woken up simultaneously with that action and noticed something in his pants, the same something that Ralph feared was in his pants now – when he had awoken from reliving his little memory – But a las it was not that but only a hard-on. Just for Merridew. How was Ralph meant to hide this from his guest? Surely to get rid of it, right?  
No, he couldn’t just slip away and leave them unattended in _his_ café. He concluded that he must wait until their ‘meeting’ was over.

\---

“Right, thank you.” He called to Ralph, they seemed to be wrapping up (Ralph ached even more when Merridew approached to say something; he said this more quietly than the previous words  
“Peaches.” That really is going to stick isn’t it? Jack sad this while offering what looked like more than forty pounds to Ralph – and when Ralph hadn’t taken it he waved it around almost treating Ralph like he was a child, demeaning him on his own turf.  
“Oh yea and, that apron doesn’t hide your _‘problem’_ ” 

_What the fuck? The point was to hide it from him? Does he know that I was thinking_

_about him?_

_What am I meant to do now, is he ever going to come back?_


	2. Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long this took me i wrote myself into a hole and i still cant get out so i just wrote a sentence to finish it and then here you go i hate it here i dont know how to continue this

Ralph had – seemingly – successfully repressed all he had felt and all memories he had of the elusive man that had made him so flustered in his own little coffee shop, however this _recovery_ and _progress_ had been undone by a customer with the same rusty coloured hair, and the same freckled skin that reminded him so vividly of the man. These small details about Merridew where engrained into Ralphs mind that the tiniest things – that could spark a whirlpool of emotion inside him - like the hunger in Jack’s eyes, or the way he couldn’t tie his shoelaces – so he just tucked them into the side of his polished shoes.  
Ralph hated that he was being reminded of _Jack Merridew_ all of a sudden – out of the blue, a man in a crisp suit had managed to spark the idea of Merridew in Ralphs’s mind (mere clothing), It was clear the man wasn’t going to come back for Ralph and it’s not like Ralph _wanted_ him to come back anyway, why would he want that?  
Although, it was true that all Ralph could think about was Merridew. It was as if his mind was plagued with thoughts all revolving around the man.  
  
“Can I get a large cold brew with ice?” Ralphs mind had been so occupied That the customer had to try several times to get Ralph to snap back to reality in order to hear the request,  
“Of course” but when making the drink he ended up providing an Americano for the woman,  
“sorry, but this isn’t what I ordered”  
“oh my god, I’m so sorry” Ralph did quickly correct his mistake but in doing so had realised that Jack Merridew was messing with him when he wasn’t even there.  
Luckily, it was nearing nine, or in other words, it was nearing closing time. Ralph would finally be able to get off his feet and think with clarity, with no interruptions about how he was going to deal with the spiralling sensation he was sent into every time he was reminded of Jack Merridew.  
Ralph had spent almost a whole week thinking about Jack and dismissing him, Jack didn’t care about him anyway. The overwhelming thoughts had stopped and the distaste for men making him feel the way Merridew had managed to make him feel had settled in, this feeling being that Jack had made Ralph feel like he was special, like he had just had the wind knocked out of him – somehow good, in a weird and seemingly twisted way. Anyway, that was a girl’s job to do to him, a girl should make his blood pump harder and hotter, a girl should give him butterflies, and a girl is the one who should’ve been in his dreams. So why? Why was Merridew in them?  
After a week of these bubbling mix of emotions inside Ralph eating at him he was greeted with a delivery. Ralph usually got deliveries for stuff he sells at his shop, but this one was different. The man delivering it had three boxes stacked next to him and a clipboard in hand.  
After the usual, ‘sign here’ then dropping them off through the door, Ralph cut open the first package – the one on top. The distinct smell of coffee reaped through his senses but there were 2 other things on top of the bags of Columbian coffee beans, a ripe peach, and a note. The not read (in smooth ink and scrawled handwriting):

  
_Peaches,  
Just to let you know;  
I will be getting in touch very soon. X_

The sour feeling and bitter taste that had tormented Ralph before had come back with a sting. The overwhelm of sensation inside of Ralph had boiled over and sent him into a rage that resulted in kicking the bottom box and spilling coffee grounds and coffee beans all over the floor but this preoccupation with feelings meant Ralph didn’t have a care in the world for the state of his floor. The shop would stay closed for the day. Ralph spent the day in his apartment above his store, sulking and brooding, but most of all confused.  
It was at eleven at night when Ralph was ready to finally put his mind at ease that he was greeted by the lanky figure that owned to Merridew. Ralph hadn’t heard him come in; it made him wonder if he had left his door open. Jack walked over to the light switch and flicked it on so that Ralph could fully see the man. He wasn’t in a suit anymore. Still formal clothing but it was jeans and a button up shirt worn in a way that still gifted Merridew with the very same ‘ _I could rent you and you wouldn’t have a choice_ ’ demeanour.

The peach that had been sent to Ralph was sitting on his kitchen counter – just to the left of his little living room (which was actually just a tv and a sofa in the corner). Jack promptly strolled over to it while Ralph watched in awe at the audacity of this man.  
“You didn’t eat it?” He said through the empty space.  
Speechless. That’s all Ralph was – speechless.

Jack’s shiny white teeth tore through the fuzzy exterior of the peach and proceeded to examine the pit he had exposed before putting it back onto the counter and chewing the flesh of the juicy fruit.  
Ralph tried to speak but no words could make it pass through his lips, and he knew he didn’t have the capacity at the moment to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m going to take the lack of response as a lack of objection to me being here.” Jack continued, walking forward,  
“Do you think you can say _anything_ to me?” he said in a mocking tone.  
“Why the fuck are you here?” Ralph managed to blurt.

“well, I thought about you a lot since the last time I saw you. And I wanted to get to know you better.” He answered smoothly.

“What do you mean, _Jack?”_

“I _mean_ , will you accompany me on an outing?”  
what was this? Ralph thought; _is this a date is a boy asking me on a date what the fuck? That’s wrong._

“What! I barely know you”

“Exactly.” Jack said reaching a hand out to a very defensive Ralph who had sank into his little sofa.  
“Will you get to know me?”

_This didn’t have to be a date. Ralph was blowing everything out of proportion. It could just be a ‘friend’ thing._

“Fine.” He scowled at Jack, “what’s this bloody ‘ _outing_ ’ then?”.

Without a word Jack turned with Ralph still in his grasp and led him through Ralph’s front door. They travelled down the rusting metal stairs that led to Ralph’s Home. Ralph was cautious to follow- like any sane human - It was a complete stranger after all. Ralph’s hindering pace made Merridew shoot back a look that read ‘ _come on, what are you waiting for!_ ’. This look still managed to be intimidating to Ralph that mad him pick up his pace.  
The path they were taking was erratic and secretive; they were taking alleys that Ralph didn’t even know existed prior to this journey.

“Seriously, where are you taking me?” Ralph piped up after a while of trying to keep up with Jack; he was taller than Ralph and one hell of a lot faster.

“Here.” He said triumphantly, gesturing toward a run down, almost dirty-looking building. Not the kind of place you would expect a man like Jack to take you to – at least from what you would be able to infer from his gate , that being that he’s rich and cocky so this seemed quite out of the ordinary.  
“what, don’t you like it?” he questioned, his whole demeanour changed from someone who seemed to own everything he touched to someone who was picked las during basketball.

“of course I do! I just.. didn’t expect it” Ralph sensed the fragile ego of Merridew and rushed to mend it to avoid a chance of a storm. The look on Jack’s face had returned; you know, _the look_ with the half smile that seemed to encase Ralph in a questioning feeling that fogged his mind, just a little bit.


End file.
